super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mums Directory
Products and Services available from group members. Accessories Charlotte Louise Whittle, Charlotte's Crafts and Creations Contact: https://www.facebook.com/charlottescraftsandcreations Details: Charlotte's Crafts and Creations is the perfect place for unique gifts! We supply a range of gifts from wooden plaques to glitter wine glasses. If you can't find what you're looking for then feel free to ask and I will do my best to help. Super Mums Discount: 10% off for all SMs when you quote 'I'm a super mum' at the time of purchase! Danielle Oultram, Little Bird Flowers Contact: email littlebirdflowers@outlook.com / https://www.facebook.com/littlebirdflowers Details: The Paper Florist, where classic literature is transformed in to unique flowers. Flowers can also be made from music sheets, comics, personal messages, maps etc. Perfect gifts for any occasion, table decorations, wedding flowers or just something to brighten your day! Super Mums Discount: 10% off for fellow Super Mummies! Katy Sherwood, Younique Kate Contact: https://www.facebook.com/youniquebykateb741 / https://www.youniqueproducts.com/katesherwood Details: I love being a Younique Presenter! Owning my own Younique business allows me the opportunity to work from home, choose my own hours, and dictate the time and effort I want to put into my business, on my own terms. I am happy to be your personal Younique Presenter to show you all of these amazing products. Please browse my website and feel free to contact me with any questions. Super Mums Discount: 10% off all products Kay Smithson, Gorgeously Glittered Contact: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Gorgeously-glittered/311108009043721 Details: Love glitter? Who doesn't right?! Here at Gorgeously Glittered we make beautiful glittered glasses, bottles, vases, phone cases and many other home decor items. Almost anything can be glittered and in almost any colour so please get in touch Laura Cracknell, Laura's Hampers UK Contact: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lauras-Hampers-UK/665375963578696 Details: Handmade hampers for sale to suit all occasions. New baby hampers which make a perfect present for a new Mum or Mum-to-be and gifts for baby showers, also pamper hampers for the expectant Mum's/new Mum's. Birthdays, anniversaries, Mothers day, Christmas, Fathers day.. All occasions catered for. Prices vary so there should be something to suit everyone. All hampers come gift wrapped in cellophane with colour co-ordinated ribbon decorations. Please contact me if you have any questions or personal requests. Payment via PayPal or cash on collection. All items can be posted within the U.K mainland for an additional postage charge and delivered via courier service. Super Mums Discount: I'd like to offer a 10% discount to Super Mums on orders over £30 Lisa Vose, Independent Phoenix Trader Contact: www.phoenix-trading.co.uk/web/lisavose or https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lisas-cards-Independent-Phoenix-Trader/539411136082977 Details: I sell exclusive, high quality and beautifully designed products from Phoenix Trading. Phoenix offer greeting cards, gift wrap & tags, colour in goodies for children (fab birthday gifts at low cost), note cards and accessories. None of which are available in shops! All of cards are designed by artists and printed in the UK. A single card costs £1.75 but you receive a 20% discount if you buy 10 or more cards making it £14 for 10 cards. Super Mums Offer: I'd like to offer any Super Mums a free mini fabric tote bag when they spend over £20. Artwork Kate Moore, K8's Paw-traits Contact: 07895 008 072, K8moore@live.co.uk, http://www.k8spawtraits.webs.com/ Details: Professional and affordable artwork of your pet! Super Mums Discount: 10% discount for Super Mums! Kate Will, Artfordable Contact: https://www.facebook.com/artfordable2013 07595 99 4049 Details: Children's murals and commissioned portraits. Super Mums Discount: Mention Super Mums for a 10% discount. Bed Sales Rebecca Eatock-Hubble, Crazypricebeds.com Contact: www.crazypricebeds.com Details: Crazypricebeds.com are one of the UK's largest online bed retailers with an extensive range of products at extremely affordable prices. Super Mums Discount: Enter the code SUPERMUMS10 at checkout for a 10% discount off all purchases made at Crazypricebeds.com Beverages Nikki Sedgwick, Sedgwick Meads Contact: http://sedgwick-meads.com/ or https://www.facebook.com/SedgwickMeads Details: Starting up the UK's newest meadery to produce alcohol from honey otherwise known as Mead or honey wine. After 10 years making mead for myself I am finally setting up a business to do so commercially and hoping to take advantage of the current craft brewing revolution. Look out for our meads at foodie festivals from 2015. Cakes Katy Goodyer Contact: PM me on Facebook Details: Cake-maker extraordinaire! Based in Sale but will deliver further (within reason) at an extra cost. All sorts of cakes done at reasonable prices. Candles Leanne Hall, Candles By Leanne Contact: https://www.facebook.com/CandlesByLeanne www.candlesbyleanne.co.uk candlesbyleanne@hotmail.com Details: We offer a wide range of good quality homemade candles of any colour or scent. We offer services for birthdays, christenings, weddings and much more. Orders are normally started 24hrs after receipt of payment and dispatches with 7 days depending on size. Super Mums Discount: Orders over £100 will receive a 10% discount. Childcare Karina Boyd, English Nanny Contact: karina_hadyen@hotmail.com or 07779 962 349 Details: Hi. I am a English nanny. I have been a nanny for 11 years and I had my own baby in November 2013. I love being a Nanny and now a Mummy. Working with kids is my passion. I am now looking for a position where I am able to bring my own baby with me. I am looking for a family that doesn't mind me bringing my baby and As long as I find a family that understands this then I don't mind if it is part time or a full time position. I am a very proactive nanny and I like going to groups and activities and love the outdoors and parks. I like to go swimming and to go on day trips and also just being at home and being creative with art and food and teaching new things. I have worked in north west London as that is where I am from. About me: 11 years experience. I have worked with babies from 2 days old until teenagers. I have always had a good relationship with the families that I have worked for as I think it is very important that you all work together as a unit. I have worked for my current family for 6 years. I keep in touch with all the children and I cherish the moments we have together. Child Safety Caroline Davies, Peace of Mind Bracelets Contact: PM Caroline through Facebook or contact her via www.facebook.com/twinkleboxUK Details: Peace of mind bracelets displaying a parent's phone number on a tightly fitting, clasped bracelet to be attached to a wrist, clothing or into bags. Made from plastic coated wire, each bead is crimped into place to secure them if broken and the lobster clasp is difficult for little fingers to remove. Tried and tested on a 2 year old for a whole week on a beach holiday! Home made and hand made. Price (including postage) £3.50 per bracelet, and can be paid through PayPal. Doula Birth Support Nikki Mather, The Doula Element Contact: http://thedoulaelement.co.uk/ Details: Birth & Postnatal Doula and Breastfeeding Support across North West, Cheshire and Yorkshire. Support available across Greater Manchester, Cheshire amd surrounding Graphic Design Helen McQueen Contact: helen@helenmcqueen.co.uk 07779 502842 Details: Graphic design for print and web. Includes business cards, logos, brochures, websites, book covers and much more. Contact me for details. Super Mums Discount: 10% discount for Super Mums Hairdressing Anika Pelluet-White, Style Director Contact: Please contact me through Facebook messenger for more details xx Toni & Guy hair stylist with 14 year's experience, offering cut & blow-drys from the comfort of your own home. Covering Gosport and surrounding area, and Christchurch, Bournemouth and Poole area. Hats Claire Powell, Claire's "hooked on" Crochet Contact: https://www.facebook.com/clairescrochet / https://www.etsy.com/uk/shop/ClairesPhotoProps All hand made & designed by myself. I accept custom orders & can create most designs in any size Newborn upto Adult. Health & Wellbeing Angela Holmes, Aloe Ange Please visit my Facebook page, Aloe Ange, for a wealth of Aloe Vera based products. See what nature's miracle plant can offer you. https://www.facebook.com/AloeAnge Forever Living Super Mums Discount: 10% discount for Supermums if you contact me direct. Emma Wilson-Dart, Buggyfit Contact: 07971 596 529, https://www.facebook.com/BuggyfitCheshire, http://www.buggyfit.co.uk/ Details: Buggyfit is the ultimate fitness class for mums and babies. Safe and effective postnatal outdoor workout with a qualified instructor. A combination of cardio activity and strengthening & toning exercises targeting those areas hardest hit by pregnancy and birth. Baby comes too so no need for creche or babysitter! Get fit, have fun, meet new mums! Altrincham, Northwich, Appleton. Jessica Jack, Young Living Contact: jessicajack23@gmail.com, http://www.youngliving.com/en_GB Details: Discover the many benefits of pure, essential oils for your home (cleaning with pure, safe products) and your health/wellness (body/soul/spirit). I have heard/read story after story of dear friends overcoming a variety of health issues, from the common cold in their little ones to snoring problems in their husbands! And I have begun to discover the wonderful benefits of using Young Living Essential Oils in my own home and family. Young Living sets the standard for pure, authentic oils, giving me confidence in using them in my home and on our bodies. Please feel free to get in touch if you want to hear more of my own experience or wish to give them a try yourself. Kate Moore, A.S. Enterprise Health & Wellbeing Contact: 07895 008 072, https://www.facebook.com/Aloesaint Details: Fabulous Aloe vera based products for children upto senior citizens! Catergories include: drinking gels, supplements, skincare & cosmetics, weight management, sports and fitness, animal care Khadine Malcolm, Holistics by Kay Contact: www.holisticsbykay.co.uk or 07958 914 867 Details: Advanced Reflexology specialising in maternity and fertility reflexology as well as general reflexology and Indian head massage. Based near Chorlton, Manchester and also mobile. Khadine Malcolm, Aloe by Kay Contact: www.aloebykay.myforever.biz/store or call 07958 914 867 Details: Independent Distributor of Forever Living Products (aloe vera products) - skincare, aloe drinking gel, weight management, clean 9, makeup and more - contact me for local delivery and info. And if you're interested in earning extra income around your current commitments and have an interest in health and wellness, please get in touch to join a friendly and supportive team based in south manchester. Rowena Hunt, Health and Wellness Coach Contact: rowenahunt@hotmail.com or www.rowenahunt.com or https://www.facebook.com/rowena.hunt.health Blog: http://metamorphichealth.com/ Details: I am an accredited global Health and Wellness Coach who coaches busy mums and business women both in Hong Kong and in the UK, using face-to-face and online methods such as Skype and FaceTime. I truly believe in education towards balanced living, making the most of our bodies and our lives and being the best, most healthful version of ourselves that we can possibly be. I look forward to hearing from you! Rowena x Super Mums Discount: Supermums can enjoy a free initial consultation as well as 10% discount if you join a personal coaching program, conference or workshop with me. Hypnobirthing Grace Grieve, Glorious Mama HypnoBirthing Contact: 07821 776 555 https://www.facebook.com/pages/Glorious-Mama-HypnoBirthing/683784095016105 Details: For a relaxed, happy pregnancy and a comfortable, calm birth. Glorious Mama HypnoBirthing believes that every mum-to--be has the right to a positive pregnancy and uplifting birth experience, free from unnecessary pain and fear. HypnoBirthing incorporates simple relaxation, visualisation, affirmations and self-hypnosis techniques which empower woman and give them the tools to have the best birth for themselves and their baby. This comprehensive antenatal course is taught over five two and a half hour sessions, privately or in a group. Areas covered: Ramsbottom, Bury, Rossendale and beyond* * additional costs incurred for out of area classes Super Mums Discount: Glorious mama would like to offer Super Mums a special discount of £50, bringing the cost of a private course to £260.00. This includes textbook, CD and materials. Simply "like" our Facebook page, Glorious Mama HypnoBirthing and quote "Super Mums Offer". Legal Services Elaine Roche, JMW Solicitors Contact: elaine.roche@jmw.co.uk or 0161 828 1855 Details: Solicitor specialising in wills, trusts, lasting powers of attorney and probate. Based central Manchester, but can cover people nationwide via email, etc. Super Mums Discount:Can offer 25% discount on all services for Super Mums Marketing Laura Parkinson Contact: 07941 633 658 Details: I'm a marketing consultant specialising in helping anyone who provides a service to take themselves to market and win new business Rebecca Jeffery, Fi & Becs Design & Marketing Partnership Contact: www.fiandbecs.com Fi & Becs are a partnership of two creative sisters who provide flexible branding, design, copywriting and marketing services for businesses of all sizes. Working with many small and start-up businesses – we’re approachable, quick and good at what we do. From bookshops to beauty salons, cake makers to architects, charities and hotels - we pride ourselves on being adaptable so our client base is very varied! With an enthusiastic (perfectionist) attitude, we love helping businesses become distinctive, engaging and relevant to their customers. We don't cost the earth, we often work in evenings (as we both have small children!) and we are very adaptable. Our services include: logo design, website design, copywriting, branding, graphic design (leaflets, brochures, exhibition stands...) - we will turn our skills to anything (within reason!) if our clients ask us to. Becs is based in Altrincham, Greater Manchester and Fi is based in Halifax, West Yorkshire but we work with clients all over the UK and Ireland. Some ideas of prices: for a new brand and logo we charge around £180, then for a 5 page website (always a bespoke design, never a generic template!) we would do the page structure, design, copywriting, SEO to make it Google friendly, sort out your domains and a training session on how to edit the website after launch for around £550 - £600. We understand that start-up businesses might have very little money to spend so we can also work to your budget, just get in touch to have a chat! Super Mums Special Offer: We’ll provide an initial discussion about marketing a new business, logo, website, leaflet etc. face-to-face or even over Skype conference call (if they live far away) - even if people just want to chat about an idea they have! Music Julie Doubleday, The Amorissima String Quartet Contact: http://www.amorissima.co.uk/ 0114 438 3523 / 07727 917 397 Details: We are a professional ensemble specialising in providing live background music for Weddings, Events, Parties, Funerals, Christenings and Celebrations. Based in Sheffield, we regularly perform throughout the West and East Midlands, East Anglia, Wales, Derbyshire, Lincolnshire, the North West and Yorkshire. Super Mums Discount: 10% discount for Super Mums Julie Doubleday, Doubleday Music Contact: http://www.doubledaymusic.co.uk/ www.doubledaymusic.co.uk 0114 438 3523 / 07727 917 397 Details: Private music tuition in piano, violin, viola, theory and all brass instruments. Lessons take place in Grenoside, Sheffield. Photography Louise Wood & Stacey Natar, Nurtured With Love Photography Contact: hello@nurturedwithlove.com, www.nurturedwithlove.com Details: "Nurtured with Love" brings together Cheshire mums Louise Wood & Stacey Natar who photograph natural family moments for you to cherish; Pregnancy, Newborn, Breastfeeding & Family life beyond. What makes us different to most other family photographers is that were possible we prefer to use only natural light. Our sessions are all bespoke and are focused on capturing your family and the love you share at that moment in time, natural cuddles & kisses, laughter, love and happiness. We cover most of the north west, photographing pregnancy, newborns, older babies keepsake breastfeeding images and family life beyond the sleepless nappy years. We hold sessions in our our homes here in Wilmslow, or on location in your own home if traveling is too much (great for Newborns) or we can head off into the great outdoors for families - great if you have kids who don't like to sit still ;> For information about sessions / prices or to book please e-mail Louise & Stacey at hello@nurturedwithlove.com or check out our Facebook Page www.facebook.com/nurturedwithlovephotography Super Mums Discount: We would like to offer local Super Mums a free 7x5" print of one of their purchased images. Hana Dudley, Faith Photography Contact: www.faithphotographycornwall.co.uk or https://www.facebook.com/faithphotographycornwall Capturing life's precious moments Photography for any occasion, specilising in children and family portraits. Special offer - any portrait shoot for just £50 with all images on CD. Please visit websites above to book. Special offer price will hold for Super Mums after prices go back up for general public Plumbing and Heating Chloe Cook, Gas Registered Plumbing and Heating Engineer (Kent & Medway) Contact - 07975 605 358 or PM on Facebook Hi there! My name is Chloe, I am a fully registered plumber and gas/heating engineer in the Kent and Medway area. I am a very friendly, happy and reliable engineer with 9 years experience in the trade. Happy to undertake most jobs and even just give advice where needed. Super Mums Discount: Can offer 10% discount on labour for fellow super mums. Project Management Carol Morris, Purple Ninja Project Services Contact: purpleninja_ps@yahoo.co.uk or PM through Facebook Details: Hello! I am a PMO Analyst by trade just setting up as a contractor. I am happy to pick up administration / excel tasks on an adhoc basis, also happy to look at and rewrite CVs. If anyone does web hosting or design I would like to be put in touch! Super Mums Discount: Usually £30 an hour for admin/excel tasks but will do £20 for Super Mums Swimming Sarah Burnett Cobb, Swim Academy for Babies Contact: http://www.swimacademyforbabies.com/ https://www.facebook.com/swimacademyforbabies Details: I own Swim Academy for Babies, an independent specialist baby swimming school in Cornwall. We run classes starting from birth to pre-school. Our classes are gentle, nurturing and fun, promoting deep bonding, water confidence and above all safety. Babies progress at an amazing rate and will usually be swimming completely independently (no buoyancy aids) by the time they are two. We have just opened junior squad classes from 4-10 years to fill a gap for talented little swimmers who find the standard follow-on classes too basic for their ability and rather daunting being on their own, so we wean little ones from parents (and vice versa!) gently and naturally without them feeling pressured to be in the pool without their parents until they are ready. We then take them to advanced levels keeping the fun going all the time. I also specialise in bringing Mums back to work and into business through Swim Academy for Babies, but that's another story! If you are interested in joining our classes have a look at our website and go to our contact page - as we are in the pool we cannot take phone calls very easily but we can phone you back when we finish. Super Mums Discount: Unfortunately we cannot offer discounts as we usually have a long waiting list, however, if you are a Super Mums member we will give you priority over the waiting list. Happy swimming!